Many devices and systems allow image data to be captured, processed, and output for consumption. In some systems, a remote-controlled device can contain one or more cameras that capture video as the device is moved throughout an environment. The remote-controlled device can send the captured image data to a controller device for display. In some cases, the image data can be sent in response to a request from the controller device for images of a scene at which the remote-controlled device is located. Various issues can arise in such systems, including latency in communicating the image data from the remote-controlled device to the controller device.